


99 Problems (And You're All Of Them)

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Jocelyn is the sweetest, Luke is the kindest, M/M, Magnus is the cutest, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Private School, Protective Siblings, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: After the death of his parents, Magnus is helped by Jocelyn Fray who enrols him to Garroway's School For Boys. Within his first hour there he makes an enemy, his stupid good looking roommate, Alec Lightwood.





	1. Welcome To Hell

Magnus hesitated as he approached the doors of the building. Garroway’s School For Boys was definitely not a place he should be attending, the exterior showed that straight away. He felt a pat on his back as Jocelyn Fray stepped up behind him. Magnus could only think of the moment Jocelyn offered to help him, when he heard the news of the car crash that took his parents lives he went running to his neighbour, her name was Dot. She helped him through the beginning of his mourning and along the way managed to enlist the help of Jocelyn. The instant Magnus saw Jocelyn, he loved her - not in a romantic way, but platonically. She was like a mother he had never had, beautiful, funny and kind. She took him in during the summer so that Dot could get back to her summer work. Jocelyn then began planning to take Magnus to Garroway's School For Boys, she said she could easily get him enroled there - he'd have an education and a place to live. Jocelyn explained he'd have to live in the dorms just as her own daughter did as she had to pick up extra work in the evenings which meant she was barely ever home. 

Magnus loved Jocelyn, but he didn't love the idea of going to a private school. It was obvious enough for Jocelyn to sense his nerves.

“Magnus, trust me, Luke is eager to have you enrol here,” she gave him a sweet smile.

“Yeah but I mean… Money and stu-”

“I’m paying, thanks to my ex-husband, I have the money for it.”

“But-”

“Hey, I promised to help you,” Jocelyn brushed a hand through Magnus’s hair as though he were her own son, “trust me, this school is a safe environment. Besides, I’ll be here, I’m the art tutor.”

“Oh,” Magnus felt a small smile show on his face, “alright then, that… That does make me feel better actually.”

“Good,” Jocelyn let out a small laugh as she led the boy into the school.

“I’ll see Clary again, right?”

“Of course, you can visit us on the weekends!”

Magnus nodded slowly, he then let out a quiet sigh, “I’m sorry if I caused a bother.”

“Absolutely not!” Jocelyn placed an arm over his shoulder, “I just want the best for you Magnus, trust me.”

“Okay,” Magnus nodded again, “thank you Jocelyn.”

Jocelyn led Magnus through the complicated halls of the school, Magnus tugged his satchel bag closer to him as he passed a group of uniformed students. 

“Good morning Ms. Fray,” a blond boy smiled as Jocelyn and Magnus walked by.

“Good morning Jace,” Jocelyn replied to the blond boy with a sweet smile, she turned to Magnus and quietly informed him about the boy, “Jace and Clary used to be very close before Jace was sent here.”

Magnus was smiling again, he was glad that someone else knew Clary, he would have something in common with him. Magnus then wondered if any of the boys at the school were anything other than straight, and if they were out. He just wanted someone who could understand him. 

Jocelyn stopped as they reached a door, Magnus glanced up. Near the top of the door the name ‘Principal L. Garroway’ was engraved on gold plating. Jocelyn then knocked sharply three times. Magnus tensed up when he heard the low voice call them in. He followed Jocelyn into the room and let his head hang as he walked, he was too scared to look at the man who called them in.

“Ah, Jocelyn, this must be Magnus,” the man’s voice suddenly seemed gentle. Magnus glanced up and gave a quick flash of a smile to the man, the man was grinning at him, “you don’t have to be nervous Magnus, I don’t bite,” he paused and let out a chuckle, “well unless it’s a full moon.”

Magnus stayed silent as Jocelyn and Mr. Garroway both began to laugh. He looked down to the floor again and shuffled his feet.

“He’s kidding of course,” Jocelyn patted Magnus on the back, “come on Magnus, I know you’re not usually this shy.”

Magnus shrugged, “I uh… I just…” Magnus pressed his lips together before speaking again, “I’m nervous, I’ve never been to a place like this before.”

“Don’t worry too much,” the principal shook his head and stood up from behind the desk, “this school has a no bullying policy, so you’ll be able to fit in easily.”

“No bullying doesn’t mean that people will be nice to me.”

“The majority of this school are nice boys, there are just a few that are… Hard to talk to.”

As if on perfect cue the door to the office flew open and a tall boy with dark hair rushed in, “Mr. Garroway there is no way you’re letting Jace leave!”

“He’s not leaving the school, he’s still going to study here, Alec.”

“But that’s totally… Jace had been my roommate for four years now! I can’t just be left on my own,” the boy, Alec, argued with the principal.

“Well I’m glad you brought that up, Magnus, this is Alec - you’re going to be sharing a room with him,” Luke gently smiled to the two boys.

Magnus tried to be polite to the other boy, he glanced over, gave him a sweet smile and held out his hand, “hi.”

Alec looked down at the boy’s hand, then back to Luke before scoffing and rushing out of the office. Magnus turned back to Mr. Garroway with a sarcastic look.

Mr. Garroway only shrugged, “he’ll get used to you, I promise.”

* * * * * 

Alec stormed back over to the blond who was now stood by himself in the hallway, he gave him a look of disbelief and crossed his arms.

“I can’t believe you, I really-”

“Alec! I didn’t even know that my real family were alive until the beginning of the summer, the time I spent with them-”

“Whilst I was cooped up here all summer, struggling to sleep every night,” Alec hissed to his friend.

“The time I spent with them,” Jace repeated, giving Alec a ‘shut up’ look, “was the most amazing time of my life, Alec I have a family who love me-”

“Thanks for that morbid reminder,” Alec pulled a face.

“I didn’t mean that. I just meant… Alec they want me to live with them, and I want that too,” Jace began to smile, “Alec, sometimes I have to do things for myself.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “yeah I get that, but you also have to do things for me, Jace I need you!”

“No you don’t,” Jace shook his head, “you can survive without me, I’m not going to be there all the time to comfort you.”

“Yeah but you should be,” Alec looked away, “no, no. Whatever, you go have fun with your loving family, I’ll stay here with a stupid new roommate.”

“I’m still here during the day,” Jace continued to smile.

“Well that’s not when I need you,” Alec whispered, he rolled his eyes and then began to walk away from Jace.

“Alec!” Jace called after his friend.

Alec didn’t turn back, he just began walking back to the dorm. He didn’t want to face anyone else in that moment, he ran through the hallways until he was finally outside his door. He pushed the door open and walked into the room, he wondered how Jace could up and leave so easily. Some of Jace’s belongings were still left in the room, it was obvious he had no intention of taking everything until the last minute. Alec could freak out in that minute and smash Jace’s remaining belongings, or he could just passive-aggressively pack them for him. He grabbed one of Jace’s bags and threw the belongings into the bag, he took a moment to look at the photo of the two of them together when they were only fourteen. Alec had the urge to throw the photo at the wall, but that would definitely destroy any friendship he had left with Jace. 

Instead, Alec put the framed picture in one of his own drawers. He then looked at Jace’s side of the room which was no practically bare. 

“I can’t believe him,” Alec mumbled, “what kind of fr- Friend does that to someone?”

Alec kicked Jace’s bedside unit and glanced over to the door as it opened.

He expected Jace, but instead it was the boy from the office.

“Oh great, it’s you.”

Magnus pulled a face, “thanks? Luke sent me here to put my stuff down and also get changed into my uniform.”

“That’s great,” Alec sarcastically replied, “and?”

“And… Well, could you leave the room or turn around whilst I change?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “yes, your majesty,” he left the room and stopped outside the door, pausing to take a slow calming breath. That’s when Jace slowly approached him.

”I think you’re being ridiculous,” Jace whispered, “Alec I have worked non-stop to make you happy again, now I get a chance at happiness and you don’t want me to have it?”

Alec crossed his arms and stared at the blond boy, “of course I want you to be happy, but you have to risk my own sanity to be happy?”

“You’re going to be fine, besides I’m sure that Magnus kid will help you out.”

“What, you think I’m gonna let him hold me like you do? Nope, never, I will not conform to that. Hey, here’s an idea, I’ll come live with you, kill three birds with one stone, you’re happy, I’m happy and nobody has to room with Mack!”

”Magnus,” Jace corrected Alec with narrowed eyes, “I’m sure he’s not as bad as you think.”

“I’d rather move back to my parents than let you leave me, Jace,” Alec frowned at his friend, “please, don’t go.”

“It’s too late now Alec, my stuff’s packed, Magnus is moving in, my parents really want me to stay with them.”

Alec’s frown turned into a scowl again, “I hate you.”

“Love you too,” Jace shrugged, he moved past Alec and knocked on the door, “hey new kid, are you decent? I just have to grab something.”

Alec heard an answer of ‘yeah’ from the other side of the door. He stayed, waited for Jace to come back. Finally, when the blond returned, he had a smile on his face.

“I think you’ll like him soon enough,” Jace pulled a suggestive face, “he was shirtless and… Well pretty good looking.”

“Jace!” Alec hissed, checking the area to make sure nobody heard, “that’s not even… Remotely funny.”

“I’m being serious, you’ll end up liking him eventually.”


	2. The Rat In Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus makes a mistake, and so does Alec.

Magnus tugged his blazer on, he spotted a mirror that obviously belonged to the moody boy, he moved over to it and straightened out his clothes as he examined himself. Magnus had to admit he looked good in the uniform. He pressed his lips together and twirled slightly as he looked at the reflection. He let himself smile, okay so he was definitely happy with how he looked. He rushed toward the door and pulled it open. 

As he opened the door, Jace and Alec looked back to him. Jace gave him a smile but Alec turned away again. Magnus saw Alec whisper something to Jace but he decided to ignore it. Magnus had no clue who that Alec kid thought he was, but he knew that whoever the hell he was - he was pissing Magnus off, big time. 

Magnus gave Jace a flash of a smile and then began to walk down the hallway, back to Mr. Garroway’s office - to see Jocelyn again and to get his schedule. 

Magnus could avoid the boys gathering in the hallways ready to go to their classes. He could avoid the haughty looking teachers who watched him walk by. He could avoid everything and head straight to the office, it would be easy.

It wasn’t.

Not when some boy with glasses jumped out in front of him.

“Hey! You are… 100% new here, let me introduce myself, I’m Simon Lewis.”

Magnus cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, the boy was slowly starting to look familiar, “hi?” Magnus questioned the greeting and held out his hand.

Simon shook it eagerly, “and what would be your name?”

“Uh- right, Magnus, Magnus Bane.”

Simon’s eyes widened, “you know Clary!”

“I do?” Magnus gasped in realisation, “I do! And so do you! I knew you looked familiar, I saw you in her photos!”

“You were the reason she cancelled our end of summer plans,” Simon seemed to look angry but then he began to laugh, “perfectly reasonable.”

“Simon!”

Magnus tensed, oh boy oh boy, that was Alec, he could tell. 

“Why are you talking to him?”

Magnus glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes as he saw Alec, “perhaps he’s just being a nice person, unlike some.”

“Oh please,” Alec practically growled as he approached Magnus, “Simon is a reasonable person and you… You are just… A freak.”

Magnus’s breath hitched but he overcame it and shook his head, “of course I am. Say, isn’t this place supposed to be… You know, non-bullying?”

“I’m not bullying you, I’m just telling Simon not to make the mistake of talking to you.”

“Alec,” Simon crossed his arms, “Magnus seems perfectly fine, he was friends with Clary and she trusts him so-”

“Clary would trust a rat if it approached her slowly, oh and look what we have here,” he sarcastically pointed to Magnus, “a rat in our home.”

“A rat is always welcome to another rat’s nest,” Magnus retorted to Alec, “looks like we’re both rats.”

“I’m not a rat.”

“No, because rats don’t have their mommy and daddy giving them every luxury in life.”

Magnus realised that that sentence was a mistake. He realised only when Alec’s fist collided with his jaw.

Barely an hour in and he was already in a fight.

Bravo Magnus, good move.

Magnus didn’t actually fight back, he realised he had no right to talk about Alec’s family life, especially when he had no clue what it actually was like for him. That, and Alec had ran away before he could react.

Simon helped Magnus back up from where he had fallen. 

When Magnus regained full focus again, he looked at Simon and frowned, “so uh… I…”

“I’m not going to tell you why you shouldn’t have said that, but that’s not exacttly my story to tell and I don’t know all the details… Just… Be careful with what you say.”

Magnus placed his hand against his jaw, “I should…”

“Go to the nurse,” Simon nodded and patted Magnus on the back gently.

* * * * *

If there was one thing Alec hated about himself it was how he ran away from all of his problems. That’s how it felt anyway. Then again, running away made him feel far better - if he hadn’t ran from his problems in the first place he could have even been dead by now, that was a fact.

Alec calmly made his way to his first class and sat down at the front, he could stay focused on the lesson - nothing else. He began to tapped his desk impatiently and glanced about as other students began to enter the room. 

“That kid only started today,” one boy chuckled, Alec recognised him as Raphael, “and he’s already pissed off Alec? Oh he’s in for a treat, did you say they’re sharing a room?”

“Yeah,” Simon responded with a chuckle, he then quietened down - Alec could tell that he had caught sight of him at the front room. He buried his head in his hands, if people were already talking about this it wouldn’t be long until Mr. Garroway pulled him out of class. 

Alec may have regretted punching Magnus, but the boy did ask for it…

Or did he?

“Heard you freaked out at Magnus,” Jace whispered as he took the seat next to Magnus, “nice one. Why?”

“He… He said… Well, I called him a rat and then he called me one… Then he was like ‘nevermind, rats don’t have their mommy and daddy giving them every luxury’ and- And I just flipped.”

“Okay,” Jace nodded, “that’s kind of understandable given your circumstances, but still… Garroway is gonna have your ass for this.”

Alec groaned and dropped his head onto his desk. He stayed still whilst other students filed into the room, he only glanced up when he heard the teacher drop something onto his own desk. 

Mr. Starkweather looked over to the boy and raised an eyebrow in concern, “usually that’s the look I’d expect if you hadn’t finished your work, but since you didn’t have any…”

“It’s nothing sir,” Alec waved his hand, “I promise.”

“Right,” Starkweather nodded, he glanced around, “I should have the new kid in here… but-”

“He’s with the nurse,” Simon called from the back of the room.

“Already,” Starkweather tutted and quickly rolled his eyes, “well I guess we can give him an excellent welcome.”

Alec glanced around the room quickly, realising the only spare seat was now next to him.

“No,” he groaned and turned to Jace, “he’s going to be next to me, again, great.”

Jace peeked over to the side of Alec and began to chuckle, “he can be your new friend,” Jace cooed at Alec and then winked, “come on bud, give him a chance.”

“No,” Alec hissed, “I don’t want to, don’t make me.”

“Jace! Alec!” Starkweather glared at the two boys from his desk, “shut up.”

“Yes sir,” Jace nodded to the teacher and then leant back in his seat.

The teacher began the lesson, an introduction to what they were going to be studying in that year. Not too long into his introduction the door to the class opened. Alec (and all of the other students) turned around to see Magnus rush into the room with an ice pack pressed against his face.

”Uh, sorry… Sorry,” he mumbled as he scanned the room.

“Take a seat,” Starkweather pointed to the desk by Alec. 

Magnus stumbled past the other desks and finally sat down at his desk.

“First day and you’re late, care to explain?”

Magnus nodded, he looked to Alec - which made Alec quickly look away.

“I fell over, up some steps. Stupid, I know.”

Starkweather held back a laugh and then turned back to the board, “and that is why we should all be cautious of our surroundings.”

As Starkweather began to write on the board, Alec turned back to Magnus, “why did you lie?”

“I didn’t want to get you in trouble on my first day,” Magnus replied, not caring to glance at the boy, “besides, now I have blackmail material. You piss me off and I run straight to Mr. Garroway - remember I have Simon as a witness.”

Alec fell back in his seat, damn this rat was smart.


	3. The Night From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus finds a new friend in the boarding school, whilst Alec is still struggling to enjoy Magnus's company.

Magnus would have easily just walked back to his room, but he was stopped by someone - why did people have the tendency to do that at this school?

“Hi! Sorry, couldn’t help but notice,” Magnus had to admit that accent caught his attention, he examined the boy in front of him, “you’re new, I’m Ragnor. I couldn’t help but notice that Alec didn’t seem to fond of you,” he pulled a face, “don’t worry, he’s not fond of me either - I think it’s the accent.”

Magnus felt a smile show on his face as he listened to the other boy, “I’m Magnus.”

“Magnus? Nice name,” Ragnor gasped suddenly, “you know, I bet he’s got something against names with A and G as the second and third letter, how petty can someone be? Okay, Alec Lightwood, he’s very petty, how are we supposed to know what exactly pisses him off about us?”

“He hates me because I’m moving in where his friend Jace used to sleep.”

“Oh,” Ragnor seemed to understand everything just from that sentence.

Magnus glanced around and continued to smile at Ragnor, “you’re really kind you know.”

“Thanks,” Ragnor nodded eagerly and then cocked his head to the side, “you know that’s one feisty shiner you’re got there,” Ragnor tapped his own list as he examined the bruise on Magnus’s face.

”Great,” Magnus hissed, he quickly held his hand up in front of his bruise, “I didn’t think it would look that bad.”

“It doesn’t look bad, but if you’d like to cover it up I can help you out.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Ragnor, “oh?”

“Makeup works wonders dear,” Ragnor brushed his hand on Magnus’s shoulder briefly, he gently grabbed Magnus’s wrist and began to drag him through the hallway, “come on.”

Magnus followed Ragnor up to his room which he claimed he was sharing with some boy named Elias. Magnus suddenly found himself wondering more about Ragnor, was Ragnor something other than straight? Then again he shouldn’t assume really, Ragnor might be a straight boy who enjoys make up - then again… 

“Are you straight?”

Ragnor let a smile show up on his face, “no, if you’re thinking of hitting on me I’m sorry I’m not exactly looking for a relationshi-”

“No, I just want to know… What are you then?”

Ragnor nodded slowly as Magnus cautiously asked him more questions, “I’m pansexual.”

“Oh cool!” Magnus was glad to find someone who didn’t identify as heterosexual, he didn’t really tend to know many more people that he could relate to. 

“And yourself?”

“I’m bisexual,” he let out a small chuckle, “you know I haven’t actually said that to many people before.”

“Well, I’m always glad to be a first,” Ragnor joked as he led Magnus over to a door.

“What about Alec? What’s he?”

“Who knows,” Ragnor shrugged, “but to be honest, Magnus, why would you care?”

“Well, if he sneaks someone into the room to… You know-”

“Alexander Lightwood has never showed any romantic interest in anyone,” Ragnor rolled his eyes, “other than his own reflection.”

Magnus wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t, he wondered if Alec did have some hidden feelinngs for someone or whether he was as emotionless as Ragnor made out. Perhaps he was just misunderstood in some way? Magnus shook his head, why was his mind trying to defend the guy who had punched him in the face?

* * * * * 

Alec collapsed onto his own bed at the end of the day, Jace’s bags had already gone which meant Alec would now only see Jace during class time - instead he had to put up with Magnus Bane. 

Perhaps Alec felt a little bit bad for punching Magnus, but he deserved it, he did. 

Didn’t he?

Alec closed his eyes and let the entire world slip away whilst he could. Nothing but silence and darkness. It was far better than what he used to face.

He was surprised when he opened his eyes, when he looked to the clock he realised it was an hour past the regular dinner time. He pulled a face but then shrugged, he wasn’t exactly hungry anyway. 

The door swung open and Magnus walked in, he was focusing on the phone in front of him. Alec quickly turned away from him, he didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to sleep. No talk, just sleep.

“Alec.”

Shit. 

Alec rolled back over and glared at Magnus, he noticed that the boy was wearing makeup (and for a second the thought of ‘wow he looks good’ passed through his head but he pushed it back), “yeah?”

“Simon was looking for you at dinner, he wanted to know if you’re alright.”

“I’m fine, but do me a favour.”

“What?” Magnus seemed to have a growing hope that Alec might be nice to him. Alec couldn’t wait to destroy that innocent hope.

“Don’t talk to my friends, don’t associate with them, find your own friends - I don’t want you tailing along with my friendships.”

Magnus’s mouth fell open, he then let out a scoff, “Alexander, please, your friends are the ones who are talking to me. Don’t get so high school about it, it’s pathetic.”

Alec threw his legs off of the edge of the best and quickly stood up to challenge Magnus, “I don’t want you here, I want Jace.”

“Well he doesn’t want you, obviously! You probably made it so tedious for him that he had to leave, always moaning and whining,” Magnus hissed out the last word, it was obvious he had no intention of letting Alec win this rivalry between them, “you’re so miserable, you probably make the happiest people in the world cry. I try to be nice and civil but you’re just too up your own ass to actually be nice back, huh, maybe that’s it - so up your own ass because you’ve got nobody else to kiss it for you.”

Alec stepped forward, prepared to punch Magnus again. 

Magnus held up a hand and began to smile, “hit me again, and this time I will go to Mr. Garroway.”

Alec froze and stared at Magnus, he let out a loud sigh and stepped back, “fine.”

“That’s what I thought,” Magnus was grinning again.

“When I get a chance,” Alec hissed, almost under his breath, “I’m going to absolutely ruin you.”

Magnus watched Alec carefully, he let out a taunting laugh, “for a closeted repressed virgin, you’re awfully suggestive.”

Alec shoved Magnus back so the shorter boy fell back onto his own bed.

“You have no fucking clue what you’re on about, and you have no right to even assume anything."

Magnus sat up on his bed, “you really love hurting me, don’t you?”

Alec crossed his arms, “I don’t want you here, I want you gone, I will do anything to get rid of you.”

“Well you’ll have to kill me,” Magnus shrugged, “that’s the only way you’re getting rid of me.”

Alec’s face twisted in anger and he jumped forward, he pushed Magnus down onto his bed and held him still, “I will if I have to, I don’t want you here, I’ll never want you here!”

Magnus squirmed underneath Alec, he tried to fight him off but Alec wasn’t moving at all. Alec had his hands gripped around Magnus’s wrists, stopping the boy from moving.

* * * * *

Magnus struggled against Alec, why did he have to be so damn strong? Magnus had to admit though, Alec was actually pretty attractive from this position. Magnus noticed that Alec was close to tears. He shoved Alec off of him and the boy sat back in panic. 

“I… I’m so sorry,” Alec began to panic, “I… I don’t know - I’m not like that.”

“Right,” Magnus mumbled, “whatever,” he escaped whilst he could. He moved over to the door and sighed, “I’m going to… I’m going to go see Ragnor.”

“W-we have a curfew,” Alec informed Magnus, he didn’t look over to him though, he stayed sat on the bed, almost unable to move.

“Right now, I’d rather get in trouble than sleep in the same room as you,” Magnus was barely loud enough for Alec to hear, but he could see that the statement made Alec wince.

After a second’s pause, Magnus left the room. He turned to head to Ragnor’s room but paused when he saw Mr. Garroway wandering through the hall. He could take this time to tell him, perhaps not the entire story but he could say something.

Mr. Garroway spotted him quickly and gave him a concerned look as he approached him, “Magnus, most of the boys have resided to their rooms by now.”

“Y-yeah I know… I just, I just wanted to know if I could- If I could not stay in that room tonight,” he pressed his lips together and glanced over to the door to his room, “Alec and I don’t get along and I just don’t want to stay in there tonight.”

Luke pulled a face, “where would you like to sleep?”

“Ragnor’s room, he was really nice to me earlier.”

”Ah Ragnor, well you’d have to check that it’s okay with Raj as well, the room belongs to both of them after all,” Luke nodded, “look, if you have trouble with Alec, come back to me in a couple of days and let me know. I’d give him a couple of days to get used to having someone else.”

”Okay,” Magnus gave Luke a small smile, “thank you, sir.”

Luke flashed a quick smile to Magnus and then continued to walk down the hallway. 

Magnus continued to walk towards Ragnor’s room, he just needed to get out of that room, after all Alec would probably attack him in the middle of the night at this rate. 

When he finally reached Ragnor’s door he knocked rapidly, it sounded far more desperate than it should have been but Magnus just wanted to get inside and talk to Ragnor about it - Ragnor would know how to comfort him.

The door opened on another boy who Magnus hadn’t seen, he wondered for a second if he had the wrong door before he saw Ragnor stand up behind the boy. So it must have been his roommate.

“Magnus! What are you doing here?” Ragnor greeted him with a smile, pushing Raj away from the door.

“I uh… I wanted to,” he let out a sigh, “I don’t want to stay in my room tonight, stuff just kind of happened and well I bumped into Mr. Garroway and he said if it was okay with you guys, I could stay in here.”

Ragnor glanced over to Raj who gave Magnus a sympathetic smile, “yeah you can stay,” Raj commented.

”Thank you,” Magnus was grinning, he glanced over to Ragnor who was holding out his arms. He quickly ran into his new friends arms, he didn’t want to move from the embrace anytime soon - it was a definite contrast from himself and Alec.

“You can share my bed,” Ragnor shrugged, “if you’re alright with that.”

“Yeah,” Magnus nodded quickly, he wanted to be comfortable and Ragnor was the right guy for that.

* * * * * 

Alec hadn’t moved, he hadn’t checked the time but he knew he hadn’t moved for a while. He couldn’t believe himself, he had never reacted like that in his life. He feared himself.

How could he become something like this?

He was perfectly fine beforehand, but Jace leaving him alone must have flipped a switch inside of him. 

He was abandoned once again, unloved, unwanted.

Who was he kidding with his facade of confidence? He was weak. 

Alec knew who he needed in that moment, someone he rarely got to see throughout the week - he needed his sister. 

Finally, he sprung up from Magnus’s bed and ran to his desk, he picked up his tablet and rushed to open Skype.

After several of the ‘blip’s, Izzy answered. She was in her own dorm room at the sister school of Garroway’s (which was literally ran by Luke’s own sister), Graymark’s School For Girls. 

“Alec!” Izzy squealed as she answered the call, “I’m so glad you called, Clary and I were just talking about you-” she paused suddenly, “are you alright?”

“I’m just… scared.”

“Why?”

Alec heard a gasp in the background of the call, he saw Izzy turn to look to Clary and heard the girl whisper a barely audible ‘Jace moved out of the dorms today’, Izzy then turned back to the camera.

“Alec…”

“I have a new roommate, some annoying twerp called Magnus-”

“Magnus!” Clary called out, Alec could hear he stumble across the room to get in frame, “Magnus is rooming with you?”

“You know the rat?”

“Magnus Bane is not a rat, he is the most precious person you’ll ever meet, Alec you have to be nice to him, he’s been through a lot… Just like you have, except okay yours was worse but that doesn’t mean his life was fine and dandy.”

”What do you mean?”

“His parents died in a car crash at the beginning of the summer, Dot took him in originally but then he came to live with me and my mother so that Dot could work for more money, then mom had the idea of getting him into your school.”

Alec pulled a face, “you should tell him that just because he had a shit summer, doesn’t mean everyone else here has perfect lives. He’s tested me so many times and… Well he assumed that my mom and dad gave me everything, so I punched him.”

“You punched him!” Izzy exclaimed, she dropped her head into her hand, “Alec you can’t just-”

“It was reflexes.”

“You can’t get kicked out of there Alec,” Izzy sighed, “mom and dad will scoop you right back up into their evil arms and you’ll fall back into the same place we were in before.”

Clary frowned, “Iz is right, look, you might not want to but… Try to be nice to Magnus, you’ll end up needing him like you needed Jace.”

“But…”

“Alec,” Izzy had crossed her arms, “you need to be nice to him.”

“I don’t want to,” Alec moaned, he fell back on his bed and held his table above his head, “I think he’s gone to stay with someone else tonight. He really didn’t want to be in here.”

Izzy and Clary shared a look before looking back at the screen, “in the future, try to be nice, please,” Izzy let out a loud sigh. 

Alec glanced around his room, over to the empty bed, “fine,” he whispered, “look, I’ve got to go - they’ll be shutting the internet off soon.”

“Alright, bye, I love you big brother,” Izzy blew a kiss to the camera.

”I love you too sis,” Alec winked to his sister and then ended the call. He put his tablet on charge again and turned on the lamp by his bed. He stood up and ran across the room to turn off the main light in the room, he moved back to his bed and sat down. 

He knew he probably wouldn’t get sleep that night, especially if Magnus didn’t return.


	4. Hell On The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's night terrors return sooner than he thought they might.

He did. 

How? He didn’t know.

But he had fallen asleep.

Sure, Jace was right, he hadn’t had one of his night terrors for a while. But that night was different. The interior panic must have triggered something in his mind. 

_He was cold, and it was dark. He couldn’t see anything. Until he saw the figure that had haunted his mind for years._

_He felt a cold hand grip his shoulder and shake him violently, he was lifted and then thrown to the ground again. He felt as though he had fallen on spikes when he hit the ground. He let out a cry of pain but he couldn’t actually make any noise, he was silenced by the power that had a hold of him._

_“MY SON? YOU’RE NOT MY SON. YOU’RE DISGUSTING. YOU’RE A MONSTER. A FREAK. WHO WOULD WANT A HOMO AS THEIR SON? NOT ME, THAT’S FOR SURE!”_

_Alec turned away from the figure, he felt the hand grab his wrist and pull him up onto his feet. He shied away from the figure. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want to acknowledge the figure. He felt the grip on his wrist tighten until he heard a harsh snap. The sharp pain shot through his arm, the figure had broken his wrist with the tight grip_

_“YOU ARE NOTHING, ALEXANDER, YOU ARE NOTHING! NOBODY WILL EVER LOVE YOU!”_

_Alec winced at the voice, but it wasn’t the same as the earlier voice. He took a moment to focus on the figure._

_“Jace?”_

_“YOU’RE THE REASON I’M LEAVING, I HATE YOU!”_

_Alec closed his eyes and stayed frozen, he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_“Alec.”_

_He opened his eyes to the soft voice and saw that the figure had changed to his mother._

_“You need to grow up, men don’t have nightmares, men don’t cry.”_

_Alec shook his head._

_“MEN DON’T CRY! ALEXANDER!”_

_That must have meant Alec wasn’t a man. He let out a loud sob and fell back down to the ground in defeat._

_“I’ve never seen a rat cry before.”_

_That voice. That voice he had never heard before. Not in his nightmares, his night terrors. But he still knew it. He glanced up and saw the new boy - Magnus Bane._

_“Honestly, you’re nothing more than a closeted bully,” Magnus didn’t yell, he sounded bitterly sweet. He crouched down by Alec and leaned closer, “I’m sure your dad loved every inch of you.”_

_“NO!” Alec screamed out, he threw out his arms but Magnus disappeared._


	5. One Hell of a Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is woken up by a panicking headmaster, and he has to find out what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I'm going to try get this fic finished soon for you guys, I swear!!!

Magnus jumped when there was a loud knock on Ragnor’s door. Ragnor and Raj managed to sleep right through it, however. 

He rushed over to the door and opened it slowly, seeing Mr. Garroway stood there - still in his work clothes for some reason.

“Magnus I need to get into your room now.”

“Why?”

“Do you have your key on you?”

“Y-yes.”

”Pass it here, please.”

”What’s going on?” Magnus asked, as he reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the keys. He passed the keys to Mr. Garroway and then followed him down the hallway, not caring that Ragnor’s door had shut behind him.

“I need to get to Alec.”

“Is he okay?”

Magnus saw Jace stood outside the door of their room looking impatient and scared.

“I thought you moved out,” Magnus commented quietly.

”I did, but Simon called me over about Alec,” Jace explained quickly as Luke unlocked the door. Magnus heard screaming and crying from inside the room - in a panic he rushed inside after Jace and Mr. Garroway. 

Jace was already on the bed next to Alec, holding the boy in a caring position. He rested Alec’s head on his lap, stroked his hair with one hand and gently rubbed his shoulder with the other. The crying soon dimmed down to whimpers, after a few moments, Alec fell silent. 

“I’m here buddy,” Jace whispered as Alec stirred in his arms.

Alec opened his eyes and looked around the room. Magnus was confused to see Alec look at him and wince slightly, but he calmly walked across the room and sat down on his own bed. 

Alec pulled away from Jace’s arms and looked around the room, “I… I don’t want to… You need to go.”

“No, you need me here.”

Alec shook his head, Magnus could see the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He slowly approached Alec’s bed and crouched down, “I’ll stay. Would you be okay with that?” 

”I,” Alec looked up, into Magnus’s eyes. 

Magnus didn’t expect any answer, so he was surprised when Alec nodded.

Magnus looked up to Jace and gave him a small smile, “I’ll take care of him.” 

He stood up slowly and took Jace’s place on the bed. He placed his hand on Alec’s back, he knew that he and Alec weren’t exactly friends but - he knew he had to help. Alec leaned up against Magnus, “st-stay. I want Magnus to stay.”

Magnus saw a heartbroken expression wash across Jace’s face, he let out an awkward cough and nodded to Alec, “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he quickled smiled. Hesitantly, he crouched down and placed a kiss on Alec’s forehead, 

* * * * *

When Mr. Garroway and Jace had left, Alec shuffled closer to Magnus and rested his head on his shoulder.

“I know we didn’t like each other but, I need… Someone.”

“And not Jace?”

”I had a bad dream, he… It doesn’t matter, I don’t really want to talk about it”

“Alec please,” Magnus whispered gently. “you can tell me, I won’t laugh.”

Alec shuffled again, he wrapped his arms around Magnus and made sure he didn’t leave, “the reason I didn’t want Jace to leave in the first place, I have night terros, I freak out. I can’t be alone. I really can’t. I had one, and Jace was in it this time, he’s never been in my night terrors before. In this one he yelled at me and told me nobody would ever love me.”

”O-oh, oh Alec, I’m so s-”

“Don’t apologise,” Alec whispered, he let out a small sigh, “you were there too but... you weren’t the worst, except… The last thing you said - but that was when I knew it was a dream. You said something you wouldn’t have known,” he gave a small smile, “I… Am I a bully?”

“You were kind of a dick to me,” Magnus nodded, “but I understand, you didn’t want Jace to leave you.”

Alec grabbed one of Magnus’s hands and squeezed it, “I’m sorry, for now can you… Can you hold me?”

“I already am,” Magnus let out a small chuckle.

“I, I meant can I go back to sleep with you holding me?”

Magnus nodded and let go of Alec so that they could rearrange themselves, Alec pulled up the covers so Magnus could join him in the bed. Magnus was warm as soon as he managed to get under the covers, he placed an arm over Alec as they both moved to lie down. He squeezed an arm underneath Alec and shuffled close to the fragile boy. Alec seemed comfortable, he pushed one of his legs between Magnus’s and nuzzled his nose against Magnus’s neck.

It was weird, was this how close Jace and Alec were as friends? He didn’t picture to be as cuddly as he was, but he was. Magnus was certain he’d never be able to escape Alec’s grip.

And he wasn’t angry about it at all. He enjoyed being with someone.


End file.
